How I Love you, Little girl
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Não sabia que podia existir um sentimento assim. Ele amava completa e inteiramente aquela garotinha, mesmo a conhecendo somente há poucos meses já não podia sequer cogitar a idéia de perdê-la, era sua, sua menininha."


**Filho isso é uma Dean & Jo, é claro que Supernatual não me pertence.**

**Yuko essa fic é pra você, faça bom uso!**

**

* * *

**

**How I love you, little girl.**

Se havia alguém que dormia profundamente naquele quarto não era o bebê que o encarava no berço com os grandes olhos verdes exatamente como os seus, ou melhor, não exatamente, eles tinham a mesma cor, o mesmo formato, mas havia um brilho nos olhos do bebê que Dean já perdera há muito tempo. Fazia tempo que não se lamentava mais por isso, não podia. Tinha mais coisas pelo que se lamentar agora.

- Hey! Senhora Craven! – Dean cutucou o ombro ossudo da senhora muito magra, e relativamente alta como aquelas solteironas de filme antigo, que estava sentada na cadeira de balanço ao lado do berço simples.

A velha abriu os olhos azul-claros, quase translúcidos, no mesmo instante como se nunca os tivesse fechado.

- Já passam das onze da noite menino! Você acha que eu não tenho vida própria? Vou cobrar pelo tempo adicional que eu passei aqui.

Dean sorriu e balançou a cabeça, divertido com o sermão.

- É claro que eu sei que a senhora tem vida própria – disse ele com falsa indignação – quem pensaria o contrário não é mesmo?

- Garoto, garoto! Olha que eu faço minhas malas e me mando para a Filadélfia como minha filha quer que eu faça amanhã mesmo! Quero ver como vai se virar sem mim para olhar a menininha. – terminou olhando-o com presunção.

Dean riu.

- Não diga isso Senhora Craven, sabemos que a senhora não consegue mais viver sem nós não é gatinha? – disse ele pegando a filha no colo que resmungou alguma coisa em sua estranha língua de bebê como se concordasse com o pai.

- Ai, ai, ai! Vocês dois! – disse ela balançando a cabeça em negação enquanto pegava a bolsa e caminhava para a porta.

- Já está tarde, a senhora quer que eu a acompanhe até sua casa?

- Quem ouve isso até acha que o senhor é um cavalheiro menino! Quem não te conhece que te compre! Mas respondendo sua pergunta – ela se visou para ele uma ultima vez – não, eu dispenso acompanhamento até o outro lado da rua. Boa noite menino Winchester.

- Boa noite senhora Craven, vá pela sombra!

Ele divertindo-se ainda a ouviu resmungar e dizer alguma coisa a Sam, que estava no primeiro andar, base da escada, antes de sair.

- Você implicou com ela de novo Dean? – perguntou Sam, mas ele também ria.

- Ócios do ofício, maninho. Ócios do ofício. – e sua atenção de voltou par ao bebê em seu colo – E aí gatinha? Como passou o dia? – o bebê fez uma carinha que Dean julgou como um "Nada mal" – Mamou bastante e dormiu a tarde toda? Golfou tudo naquele ipod irritante do Sam, golfou? – ele julgou que ela tivesse afirmado – Essa é minha garota!

Caminhou com ela de volta ao berço, fez menção de colocá-la lá de novo para ir tomar banho – não gostava de tocá-la vindo de uma caçada – mas a coisinha cor de rosa com cachinhos dourados que tinha nos braços transformou os lábios de boneca de porcelana, exatamente iguais os da mãe em um biquinho indicando choro.

- Não, não, não. – disse ele pegando-a de volta – Já conversamos sobre isso, quando o papai voltasse precisaria tomar um banho antes de ficar com a gatinha dele. – ela fez um sonzinho que ele identificou como cobrança indignada – eu sei que deveria ter chegado mais cedo, e que eu disse que antes de sair eu ia chegar até as oito, mas gatinha, às vezes não dá para a gente cumprir as promessas que faz, mesmo tentando muito, às vezes ocorrem interferências.

Ele a colocou no berço de novo, mas não a soltou.

- Promete que não vai chorar até o papai voltar?

O biquinho dela tremeu, mas ela pareceu engolir o choro.

- Boa menina! – Ele sorriu, mas não consegui se afastar dela de imediato, às vezes era difícil conviver com o fato de que ela se parecia tanto com a mãe, ainda que tão nova, tirando os olhos idênticos aos seus Katherine, era inteiramente Jo, até as expressões, tudo.

Perguntava a si mesmo se ela sentia falta da mãe, mas é claro que sentia. Às vezes ela acordava do nada durante a noite num choro inconsolável, nada que ele fizesse a fazia parar chorar, não era um choro como o de fome, de quando ela estava molhada ou até de cólica ou alguma coisa que possa perturbar um bebê, era simplesmente um chorinho baixo e sentido, que fazia com que sentisse que seu coração estava sendo esmagado. Nessas horas, juntando todo o amor que nutria por aquela criatura tão diminuta – e Deus, era tanto, ele nunca achou que ia sentir algo perto disso - ele a abraçava mantendo seu corpinho quente bem rente ao seu até que os soluços o abandonassem e ela voltasse a dormir.

- Pode deixar que eu fico com ela cara – disse Sam entrando no quarto enquanto tomava um copo de vitamina de frutas e libertando-o de seus devaneios – vai lá tomar banho.

- Valeu mano.

- Valeu nada! Eu vou te cobrar nada no mundo é de graça.

Dean revirou os olhos e deu uma tapa na cabeça do irmão antes de sair quase o fazendo engasgar e xingar.

- Não fala palavrão perto da minha filha! – a voz de Dean veio do fundo do corredor.

- Como se você não falasse – resmungou o mais novo como um menino contrariado enquanto massageava o cocuruto. Caminhou até o bebê que logo e o viu desmanchou o bico e olhou curiosamente, ele sorriu – E aí garota?

***

Dean se certificou de que a água estaria bem quente antes de abrir o chuveiro, abriu até o limite permitido e se enfiou em baixo da água pelando sentindo-a se espalhar por seu corpo cansado deixando que ela aliviasse os músculos doloridos dos ombros e das costas percorrendo seu caminho pelas pernas e sumindo entre os dedos dos pés e o ralo.

Suspirou longamente e fechou os olhos com certa força, arrependeu-se amargamente pelo ultimo ato.

Sempre que fechava os olhos ela estava lá bem em baixo de suas pálpebras o olhando com seus olhos castanhos e quentes, torturando-o com sua lembrança. Sempre.

Pensou na filha no quarto no fim do corredor, sua vida – que já era decididamente coisa de doido - tinha virado de cabeça para baixo depois que Bobby tinha lhe aparecido com o bebê numa cesta e uma carta da Jo explicando os milhões de motivos para não ter podido lhe contar que na única vez que tinham dormido juntos haviam concebido um bebê.

Ele lera a carta incontáveis vezes. No começo tentou sentir raiva de Jo por não ter contado antes, mas sabia que a loira não havia feito por mal, ele já tinha complicações demais, o peso de um mundo todo sob os ombros, ela só não queria lhe dar mais uma preocupação, toda aquela dor de tê-la perdido de forma tão brutal, a rebeldia contra tudo que estava acontecendo, tentou juntar isso tudo e transformar em ódio, cogitou até mesmo não ficar com o bebê, de deixá-la com Bobby ou com quem quer fosse e só se preocupar em salvar o mundo do apocalipse, mas que tipo de herói seria se fizesse isso? E foi só ela, sua filha, lhe olhar com aqueles olhinhos verdes brilhando em adoração que tudo caiu por terra.

Não sabia que podia existir um sentimento assim. Ele amava completa e inteiramente aquela garotinha, mesmo a conhecendo somente há poucos meses já não podia sequer cogitar a idéia de perdê-la, era sua, sua menininha. Agora compreendia o pai perfeitamente e se deu conta que nunca tinha realmente o feito. John não era só um herói, era muito mais que isso, um pai.

Agora sabia como o pai se sentia dividido entre as obrigações da caçada e as de pai. Sabia o como tinha sido dolorido para ele perder a fase mais gostosa da vida de seus filhos, e colocá-los naquela vida amaldiçoada de caçador, temia ter que roubar a infância de sua pequena também, mas também temia que ela não tivesse a chance de ter uma. Que não houvesse um mundo onde ela pudesse viver para tê-la e que se ele não a ensinasse como, ela não sobrevivesse nele.

Cerrou os punhos a ponto de furar carne das mãos, o sangue se misturou à água no chão azulejado. Como odiava aquilo, aquela porcaria toda, será possível que era tão proibido assim ser feliz?

Riu amargamente se si mesmo, sempre disse que gostava daquela vida, disse isso até mesmo a Jo uma vez, Jo que tinha o coração tão cheio de uma vingança que chamava de heroísmo tanto quanto ele, eram realmente perfeitos demais um para o outro, é claro que alguma coisa tinha que acontecer para estragar tudo. O que Jo pensaria de Kath entrando nessa vida também? O que ela sentia em relação a sua filha, a filha deles dois estar no meio daquela loucura toda? Talvez achasse que devia ter obedecido a Ellen quando teve chance? Ele não tinha mais como saber não é mesmo?

Respirou profundamente tentando conter a raiva, e resolveu terminar logo o banho, queria voltar para perto de sua gatinha o quanto antes, ela lhe dava paz.

***

Quando chegou ao quarto o irmão estava com a pequena no colo e os dois estavam olhando pela janela, a mãozinha dela estava colada no vidro frio e ela parecia estar bastante interessada em qualquer coisa que Sam dizia, mas assim que o ouviu chegar ela virou a cabecinha em direção a ele balançando os cachinhos.

- A senhora realmente não está com sono não é gatinha? – perguntou Dean, ela soltou um gritinho de bebê e esticou os bracinhos por cima do ombro de Sam em direção ao Winchester mais velho.

- Cara eu fiz de tudo, cantei músicas de ninar que nem eu sabia que existiam, mas essa bolinha cor-de-rosa não pregou o olho, na verdade ela mal piscou.

- Sei não Sam, eu acho que ela não quis é dormir perto de você, com essa sua cara feia ela deve ter pensado que era um monstro – caçoou Dean quando o irmão fez cara de taxo ao ver a garotinha bocejar e coçar os olinhos assim que pega pelo pai.

- Ou talvez a sua cara de idiota lhe dê sono. – respondeu a provocação, pregando o copo usado que estava em cima do trocador e caminhado para fora do quarto.

- Ha, ha, ha! Mas é um engraçadinho! O que foi Sammy? Comeu um palhaço de manhã? – perguntou sugestivamente, mas logo mudando a expressão para uma de falsa indignação com o gesto obsceno do irmão ao mencionar sua pequena fobia – Hey! Crianças no recinto!

Mas Sam já tinha ido, "Aquele garoto..." pensou ele "Está sendo um bom irmão." quando disse isso a ele uma vez, Sam apenas o mandou deixar pra lá, disse que só tinha aprendido a ser um irmão, com o melhor do mundo.

Desde que Kath havia chegado às coisas tinham dificultado muito, as viagens eram mais lentas com um bebê, muito mais, e eles muitas vezes tinham que correr o risco de ficar num lugar fixo, não podiam mais ficar em motéis baratos e sujos, era muito perigoso para um bebê tão pequeno. Sam agüentava aquilo com ele, não houve uma vez em que ele tivesse mostrado alguma atitude de que ia seguir sozinho, ou sugeriu que deixasse Kath, na verdade também era muito apegado a garotinha, talvez a mimasse mais do que deveria.

A pequena afundou-se em seu colo a mãozinha preguiçosa segurava com firmeza na gola de sua blusa, como se o segurasse para que ele não saísse de perto dela.

- Shiiiiiii... eu não vou a lugar nenhum... – ela bocejou mais uma vez e ele começou a niná-la – Você já comeu não comeu? - passou a mão na barriguinha dela – Comeu. – caminhou com ela até o quarto onde dormia, ela nunca dormira num berço, não à noite, eles dormiam juntos, desde que soubera de sua existência, precisava ouvir o coraçãozinho dela, saber que ele ainda estava batendo antes de adormecer, era a única segurança que tinha que aquele rufar não ia cessar que ele não ia perder também, no início Sam disse que achava perigoso que o bebê dormisse com ele, mas logo notou que Dean era incapaz de fazer mal a criança, mesmo adormecido.

Colocou-a na cama, estava agora quase que completamente adormecida, e deitou-se ao seu lado, a mãozinha tocou-lhe o queixo, no mesmo ponto em que séculos atrás a mãe dela o havia segurado de lhe dito que o amava de verdade, seu coração se contraiu num ultimo aperto dolorido, não queria mais se lembrar de Jo, nem na noite em que Kath foi concebida nem na tarde em que ele a perdeu e Ellen de uma vez só. Doía demais. Acariciou os cachos dourados do bebê a sua frente inalando o cheiro agradável contido neles e sentiu os olhos pesarem, desejando para que em algum lugar Jo estivesse bem, e soubesse que ele e Kath estavam bem também.

**Working from seven to eleven every night,  
**Trabalhando das sete às onze, todas as noites  
**It really makes life a drag, I don't think that's right.  
** Isso realmente faz da vida um saco, acho que isto não está certo.  
**I've really, been the best, the best of fools, I did what I could.  
**Eu realmente, tenho sido o maior, o maior dos idiotas, eu fiz o que pude  
** 'cause I love you, baby, how I love you, darling, how I love you, baby,  
**Pois eu te amo, baby, como eu te amo, querida, como eu te amo, baby  
**How I love you, girl, little girl.  
**Como eu te amo, garotinha

**

* * *

N/A: E aí pessoal? Prontos para sair da abstinência de Supernatural? Eu não vejo a hora!!**

**Bem, sobre a fic, ela não deve ser a única, eu tenho pensado em fazer uma série de crônicas interligadas, mas não seguindo nenhuma cronologia só a inspiração do momento.**

**Espero que vocês gostem dessa e das outras ones que poderão vir.**

**Kisses**


End file.
